The Warped Tale of the Miko Girls
by ChibiNinjaAzumi
Summary: Mikos are powerful people. What would happen if a new miko was added to the InuYasha-gumi? Would they finally be able to defeat Naraku?
1. Fishy Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did though.  
  
Saku-neko: Well. This would be my first InuYasha story! I want to thank my friend Kagome Kia for helping so much with this story line...so really this would be a story from the both of us!  
  
InuYasha: Saku...Get on with the story! Nobody wants to hear your blabbing!  
  
Kagome: *walk up behind InuYasha* InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: Oh crap.  
  
Kagome: OSUWARI! (Sit)  
  
Saku-neko: Thanks Kagome-chan!  
  
"" are what the character says aloud  
  
'' are the characters thoughts  
  
() are my comments  
  
~*~ indicates a scene change  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Warped Tale of the Miko Girls  
  
Chapter 1: Fishy Fights  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shippo is running around in little circles. His eyes search the water and forest frantically. "InuYasha! Miroku! I..If you can hear me please! HELP!!" ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sango quickly swims to the surface of the lake for air. 'Dam! What's going on?' She reaches the surface and gasps for air. "Heelll.." Before she could finish her cry for help, Sango was drug under that water again.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
InuYasha dashes through the woods, skidding to a halt next to Shippo. He bops Shippo. "What's all the yelling for!?" Miroku appears from the woods behind InuYasha.  
  
"Yes Shippo. Is something the matter?" Miroku picked up the frantic kitsune.  
  
"It...It's Kagome..and Sango! They...they they!" At the mention of the two females names InuYasha and Miroku's head snapped up and their full attention was on Shippo. "They were pulled under the water!"  
  
"WHAT!?" InuYasha and Miroku yell at the same time.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome struggles for breath as she reaches the surface. "InuYasha! Hel...." That was all Kagome managed to yell before she was grabbed again. Kagome and Sango struggle against their captor but they are quickly running out of breath and are weakening.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
InuYasha's ears perk up as he hears Kagome call his name. InuYasha's fist clench and he quickly attempts to jump into the lake. Miroku, however, stops him. "Are you sure you should jump InuYasha? After all, You do not know what it is!"  
  
"Hell yeah I'm going to do it! Kagome needs me!" Miroku lets InuYasha go.  
  
"Fine...but I'm coming with you." They are about to jump in but they see the surface of the lake bubbling. Sango is pulled up and held above the water. 'I'm to tired to get free but at least I can breath now.'  
  
"G..guys...Don't...water...drain...energy..please..." Before she can say anymore the thing that was holding her and kagome zapped her. "Ahh!"  
  
"Guys! Where's Kagome?" Shippo asks.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome is still struggling underwater. She is very weak from trying to free herself. The moster squishes her tighter then lifts her up and out of the water. "Let...me go...and..don't touch Sango...again!" Kagome reaches for an arrow but she is wrapped up to tightly to move. 'Oh yeah! My arrows must still be on land!'  
  
"Kagome! You..ok?" Sango gasps when the monster squished her too. The rest of the monster emerges from the water and we now see a giant octopus. Meanwhile InuYasha rips out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You let Kagome and Sango go NOW!" The octopus laughs evilly.  
  
"I don't think so Inuyasha! If you attack with the Tetsusaiga both wenches will die." He squishes both girls again. Kagome screams in pain. "What will you do InuYasha? If you give me tetsiga I will let them go."  
  
"InuYasha, I have an idea! I'll use my Kazana to pull the girls away from the monster and you slay him with the wind scar!" Miroku glances at InuYasha.  
  
"That might work Miroku but how do you know he will let go of them?"  
  
"I don't...but at least it'll pull him from the water. It'll be easier to fight him that way."  
  
"InuYasha do not give him the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Shut your mouth." The octopus zaps her and Sango. They scream from the pain.  
  
"Ok, lets go!" InuYasha points his sword at the monster while Miroku takes off his beads.  
  
"KAZANA!" The wind tunnel pulls at Kagome, Sango and the monster.  
  
'Naraku told me about this man' Pulls out poison bees and laughs loudly.  
  
"What the...oh man!" Puts Tetsusaiga away.  
  
"Ho...Hoshi-sama! Look out!" Sango regains some of her lost strength. "I can't let you hurt my friends!!!" Sango glows a soft purple and is absorbed into the monster. "Sango-san!" Miroku ends his kazana. "What happened to her!?"  
  
"I will get you!" The monster spits poison at InuYasha and Miroku. "I will not give up yet. Your friends will not win." They boys dodge the poison.  
  
"You better not hurt InuYasha." Kagome glows a soft pink as she begins to purify the octopus. "I will use all my energy left to kill you!"  
  
"Kagome! Please don't! You will kill yourself. Why...why would you do that for me Kagome?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sango, now inside the monster, starts to control the monster but at the price of her life energy. She uses the monster to speak. It sounds like the octopus but it also sounds like Sango "Would you guys hurry up! I can't keep control over him forever!" Soon after she says that the glow around her flashes as a warning. 'Dang. I have less time then I thought.' Sango loosens the grip on Kagome just enough so she could be free and not fall. Sango slams the monster's body into the cliff causing rocks to hit its head. "Oww..."  
  
Kagome stands up. "Yeah! Come on InuYasha. We can't keep this up! I do not fully have all my Miko powers and Sango barely knows how to control hers! We can only hold his soul for so long."  
  
"No! I will not be defeated." The monster growls. Kagome starts to get light headed but keeps up her power. InuYasha whips out Tetsusaiga and points it at the monster.  
  
"Kagome! I can't hit the monster! If I do you'll get hurt." InuYasha's face is filled with worry.  
  
"K..kagome. I'm gonna lose control of him soon. Can you sense the shards?"  
  
"I hope you girls know what you're doing..." Miroku watches the battle unfold. Shippo is hiding behind Miroku.  
  
"The shards are in his head. We have to get out of him now before we lose control! Come on Sango!" Kagome puts her power into one final blast.  
  
"Ok, Kagome. Be ready to fall!" Sango makes the monster drop Kagome and leaves the body of the monster. The purple and pink glows fades as they both fall. "He's...yours Inu..Yash.." Sango faints.  
  
"Sango-san!!" Miroku runs forward and catches Sango.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo uses a leaf to transform into InuYasha so he could catch Kagome.  
  
Kagome sees Shippo transform and catch her. "Hi..Sh..shippo. Is Sango ok?" She breathes heavily.  
  
"I think I used to much energy this time." She grabs her side in pain. "Please..shippo. Keade..can heal us...ok?" Kagome now faints too.  
  
"Beat him InuYasha!" Miroku and Shippo (still looking like InuYasha) carry both girls to Keade's hut as fast as they could.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Saku-neko: That's the first chapter for you. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes..Tell the filthy cat what you think.  
  
Saku-neko: Really!?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah. Just make sure you say how much you hate it.  
  
Saku-neko: *scowl* Fine... *gets rosary and put them on Sesshomaru* Stay boy!  
  
Sesshomaru: What? *falls* Wench.... 


	2. Heal Me Once, Heal Me Twice

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did though.  
  
Saku-neko: Ok then. Not many people reviewed but I wasn't expecting many to anyway. The people that did review said they liked it so her goes chapter 2.  
  
Sesshomaru: Take this necklace of NOW!  
  
InuYasha cast: Huh!?  
  
Kagome: That's a...*giggle*  
  
InuYasha: Ha! So..what is the word?  
  
Saku-neko: S-T-A-Y. I like that better then osuwari. Much better. *Sesshomaru has poison claws ready* And....now on to the story! *Saku-neko runs off stage with Sesshomaru in close pursuit*  
  
Sesshomaru: (off stage) Here kitty kitty....  
  
Saku-neko: Ah! Stay! *thud* Stay! *thud* STAY! *thud, crack* Oops..the floors broke.  
  
"" are what the character says aloud  
  
'' are the characters thoughts  
  
() are my comments  
  
~*~ indicates a scene change  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Warped Tale of the Miko Girls  
  
Chapter 1: Heal me once, Heal me twice ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Sango begins to awaken. 'Hm? I don't feel the ground beneath me.' Sango opens one of her brown eyes and looks up. She saw the worried face of Miroku looking ahead of them. 'Oh boy...' "Hoshi-sama? What's going on? D..did we win?"  
  
Miroku, upon hearing her voice looks down. 'She regain consciousness..' "Sango-san! Thank Buddha you're ok. But....as far as I know we didn't beat the monster yet. Don't worry though InuYasha will beat the monster and you are safe right here with me."  
  
'I think I felt safer fighting the monster.' Sango felt Miroku shift her in his arms and felt a new pressure on her butt. Sango quickly slapped him, leaving a big red mark on his face. "Yeah. I definitely felt safer fighting the monster..." (Sorry! Just had to do that...keep them in character as best I can.)  
  
"Now Sango-san. What wrong did I ever do?" Miroku smiled at Sango and made himself look as innocent as possible.  
  
"5_5 Where's Kagome?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Feh! I will kill you for hurting my friends!" He jumps towards the monster. "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!"  
  
The octopus uses one of its arms to knock InuYasha into the cliff. "Kukuku! See InuYasha? I will kill you and be know as the All Powerful Demon Regusu! The only demon to ever defeat InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha climbs out of the crater in the cliff. He stands up and brushes the rubble off of him. "I am not going to be beaten that easily you bastard"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Kagome is with Shippo and, like you, is hurt pretty bad. Ok Sango? Sango?" Miroku looks down at Sango only to find that she fainted again. Miroku walks and finally makes it to Keade's hut. The ground got muddier the closer he got to the village. The mud soon got deep like quick sand and started to pull him in. "Ah! Sango-san and I will surely drown." As soon as he said this though, the same glow that Sango was earlier covered both Miroku and Sango. It slowly lifted then up and placed them next to Keada's hut. The glow died down. 'Sango? That glow is from you. I wish I knew what is going on with you.' Miroku enters the hut. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shippo looks down at Kagome. 'I hope you're ok...' Soon Shippo arrives at Keade's hut and goes in. After laying Kagome down he turns back into himself. "Keade! Keade!"  
  
"What is it child?" Keade sees the injured Kagome and the worried kitsune. "Yee should tell me what happened to her."  
  
"We were fighting this giant octopus....and Kagome and Sango got real hurt! It was horrible. They tried to stop the monster themselves. Miroku should arrive soon with Sango." Keade nods. Shippo sits beside Keade with worry all over his face. Miroku comes in a few minutes later carrying Sango. Miroku begins to talk but Keade cuts him off.  
  
"Lay Sango next to Kagome. Quickly now. Shippo...InuYasha might be in trouble alone." Miroku sets down Sango on a blanket next to Kagome.  
  
"I'm gonna go help InuYasha then!" Shippo runs off to aid his half dog friend.  
  
"Miroku...would yee please wait outside for a moment?" Keade finishes mixing her herbs.  
  
"If I must..." Miroku leaves. "I wish there were something I could do to help." 'But there is somebody you can help....InuYasha!' "That's right! InuYasha is still fighting!" Miroku runs of to help InuYasha. Meanwhile Keade putt the mixture on the girls' wounds and dresses the wounds.  
  
"Yee must stay here and rest. I'm sure the boys will be fine" With that, Keade left to tend to the other villagers.  
  
"Ka..Kagome. You awake?" Sango rolls on her side to better see Kagome.  
  
Kagome too rolls on her side. "Yeah...I little tired but I'm awake."  
  
"Do you think you are able to walk?" Sango lifts herself up into a sitting position with Kagome in suit.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Do you want to go after the boys?" "Glad we think the same!" Kagome gets up the rest of the way even though it still hurt a bit to do so.  
  
"I know Kirara need some time for a break but we need her to get to the boys...KIRARA!" Kirara lands outside the hut clearly in a bad mood. She snarls a bit as Kagome and Sango get on her back. "I'm sorry Kirara but we really need to get to InuYasha and the others."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shippo sees InuYasha and the monster up ahead. "Fox fire!" A blue flame hits the monster but it only leaves dust.  
  
InuYasha turns around to see Shippo with Miroku not far behind. "Feh...I don't really need the help but as long as you're here you might as well do something." The boys and Regusu are to busy fighting to notice an abnormally large cat land nearby.  
  
"There they are. Good job Kirara." With a pat on the back from Sango and a "thank you" from Kagome, Kirara took off to her break again. This time though InuYasha spotted Kirara. 'What the hell? Why is Kirara here and leave without helping...unless...'  
  
"Wench! What the hell are you doing here!?" InuYasha was about to run over to the surprised girls but Regusu blocked his way.  
  
"Well it looks like InuYasha found us, Sango. Time to help them?" Kagome picks up the bow and arrows that she left here from before.  
  
"Yeah." Sango grabs her boomerang. Kagome whispers a plan in Sango's ear. They both nod.  
  
"Got it Kagome!" Sango runs to the other side of the monster and stops. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango throws her boomerang.  
  
Shippo and Miroku's heads snap over to where they heard Sango's voice. "It's Lady Kagome and Lady Sango! How did they get here?"  
  
"Yeah! They should be at Keade's hut." Shippo glances around and watches Kagome. As soon as Kagome heard Sango throw her boomerang she aimed her arrow at Regusu. Miroku watched the boomerang miss. Shippo then exclaimed to Miroku, "I get what they're doing! Sango's distracting the monster so Kagome can hit him! Come on." Shippo stepped closer to Regusu. "Hey Regusu! Stupid octopus! YOU ARE WEAK!!!"  
  
Miroku joins Shippo. "Yes Regusu. You couldn't beat us if we were all blindfolded!" The octopus glared at the young fox and human monk.  
  
'How dare they say that!' He moves towards them. "I'll show you! I will you both now!" Kagome fires her arrow sending it straight at the jewel shards in his head. The arrow glows pink and knocks the shard out. "Ah! You humans will die!" Regusu uses the last of his strength to attack everyone. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo aren't strong enough to move fast so they all are sent flying. Miroku slices the arm sent at him with his staff while InuYasha's sword becomes surrounded by the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
"Bakuryuuha!" Regusu is chopped into pieces and all the insects are destroyed.  
  
"Looks like I'm on clean up crew. Kazana!" Miroku pulls the mess into his wind tunnel. Sango and Shippo land by Kagome just barely still awake. "We beat....him."  
  
"Yeah...Finally. Do women......have to do all the.....work around here?" Kagome and Sango faint from loss of blood. Shippo had fainted on impact with the ground.  
  
"Miroku. Lets get them back to Keade's hut. The sooner they're up the sooner I can yell at them!" Picks up Kagome and Shippo. Miroku picks up Sango and follows InuYasha silently.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Keade looks up to see the group trudging towards her as the sun begins to set. "Yee want me to heal them again? It's a good thing I still have some things left over." Keade heals everyone's wounds. "All of you should rest a while...especially those two." Keade points to the girls. "If they battle again before their wounds heal they could very well die." Keade leaves everyone alone in the room. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are sleeping soundly. Miroku looks over to InuYasha.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha? Did you notice that strange power Sango used today?" InuYasha takes his eyes away from Kagome and glaces at Sango.  
  
"Feh, I did. A lot of good it did us though. She almost killed herself with it. What confuses me is where she got it and why she smelled much more like Kagome when they glowed..."  
  
"Lady Sango used it twice today. Once at the battle and another time nearby here...she was knocked out yet she glowed and pulled us both from the quicksand. She didn't wake up the whole time. It did seem the same as Lady Kagome's power. Maybe Lady Sango is also a miko. We'll ask her in the morning. I'm rather tired after the fight." InuYasha thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I'm feeling a little sleepy to Miroku." With that both the boys fell asleep. Soon after they closed there eyes Sango and Kagome glowed and the Sign of the Miko appeared on their heads.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Kagome: Sake-neko isn't able to be here right now so she asked us to end the story and answer the very few reviews we got.  
  
Sango: Kagome-chan? What is Saku-neko doing anyway? And where is Sesshomaru?  
  
Rin: The hole in the floor was a safety hazard and that Lord Sesshomaru and Saku-neko had to fix it! Rin heard the suit people say that.  
  
Sesshomaru(backstage): Rin!  
  
Rin: Oops. I mean I heard the suit people say that.  
  
InuYasha: Lets get on with the reviews already! I need my ramen break!  
  
Kagome: Sit! Ok...I'm getting hungry too so I guess we better.  
  
Fan Fiction.net~  
Kiro-sama- I'm glad you like it! I tired to put more detail in the paragraphs but I'm not that good at it. Unlike you! You're great at role- playing and stuff! Heh heh.  
  
Kagome Kia- Booooooom! Couldn't have done it without you! We need to role play some more... we have yet to have Misao and Kaoru kill each other! *wink wink* Is it to confusing though? This story? Please tell! Oh...I loved the B-day gifts!  
  
Please click the little purple button and review! 


	3. Prophecy of Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha this story would be part of the series and InuYasha wouldn't be nearly as popular!  
  
Saku-neko: I'm back now that the floor is fixed. It seems that InuYasha and Kagome are still eating.....together... That can't be good.  
  
Rin: Who is that Saku-neko? *Rin points to a girl staring blankly at a wall*  
  
Saku-neko: I wonder how Kagome Kia got here. Oh well. Just leave her alone, ok Rin? Rin? *Rin and Shippo are poking at Kagome Kia* No! Stop that! *Rin and Shippo run*  
  
"" are what the character says aloud  
  
'' are the characters thoughts  
  
() are my comments  
  
~*~ indicates a scene change  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Warped Tale of the Miko Girls  
  
Chapter 3: Prophecy of Heart  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and Sango are dreaming. A voice calls out to them both. Kagome's eyes snap open. She looked around to see Sango rubbing her eyes. Something was wrong though. They weren't in the hut as they should have been. They were in the middle of a field of flowers, surrounded by a stream. "Sango? What's going on!?"  
  
"I'm not sure." As they get up Sango sees three people walk into the field. There were two boys and a very small girl "Who are you? Are you the ones who brought us here?"  
  
"Yes..please tell us!" What seemed to be the eldest guy walked forward. He had spiked brown hair and violet eyes. He was wearing the boys's uniform from Kagome's school. "I am Yasuo. Please do not be afraid of us. We don't wish to harm you. Just help you."  
  
The other boy seemed to be younger then Yasuo but much older then the girl. He had black hair pulled into a ponytail. His hair was about as long as InuYasha's and he had soft blue eyes. He was wearing pants like InuYasha's but they were blue. He was also wearing a black long sleeved, loosely fitting shirt. Kagome noted that he had two fox ears. "Hikaru here. Nice to meet you both, I guess...You better be as good as they say though..."  
  
Finally the young girl stepped forward. She had golden hair wrapped into a braid. She had bunny like ears that drug on the ground. She was wearing a dark blue flowing kimono with red flames coming from the bottom that was barely above the ground. She looked about 8 years old. "Good day. My name is Nozomi. Please do not mind these two. I, too, am a Miko."  
  
Sango took one step forward and pointed to Kagome. "B..but.. I'm not a miko! Only Kagome is." Kagome looked at Nozomi and back at Sango.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango...you did use a miko power earlier today. I..I think Nozomi is right. I don't know why....but I feel as though I've known them for a long time..and that we can trust them."  
  
"So Kagome..." Yasuo walks up to her. "You are remembering your past life! Looks like we're a bit ahead then what we thought."  
  
"Can you please explain some things to us like..." Sango was cut off by Hikaru.  
  
"Yeah. You were always a miko, but your powers were locked up. Yes again, we brought you here and if all goes right you both will be coming here often. Final thought, yes...I can read minds." Hikaru smirked but was soon sprawled across the ground. Nozomi was floating a few inches off the ground. "Ow..."  
  
"Behave yourself Hikaru. It is not nice to scare them." Nozomi's hand stopped glowing and her eyes returned from being pure white. She began to talk again as she landed on the ground. "Just so you know, I will be training you to control you're miko powers like that. In return for the training, you both must defeat Naraku. But all the rest must b explained at another time."  
  
Yasuo smiled. "It's time for you both to wake up. Don't tell anyone else yet though! Bye."  
  
Yasuo and Nozomi wave and Hikaru is facing the other way with a scowl on his face. "Oh yes. I almost forgot. Since you both aren't used to dream visits yet your heads will most likely hurt in the morning for a while," Nozomi mentioned. As everything disappears. Kagome and Sango say in unison, "Good bye everyone!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome wakes up to a headache. She sits up and Sango begins to stir. "Ouuu. My head. I guess it wasn't a dream after all." Shippo blinks at the sound of Kagome's voice. He is about to cheer that she is ok but Sango cut him off.  
  
"It seems we are still alive." They both start to laugh but stop because of the headaches. InuYasha is immediately standing by Kagome.  
  
"I should kill you two for that dumb stunt." Miroku puts his hand over InuYasha's mouth and pushes him backwards. InuYasha was knocked off balance and landed with a thud.  
  
"Lady Sango! Lady Kagome! It is good to know you are alright." InuYasha gets up glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! What the hell was that for!? They shouldn't have gotten this injured in the battle. They shouldn't have even been fighting!" Sango stood up quickly, her face filled with rage.  
  
"Well we wouldn't have needed to fight if you boys could have handled the monster on your own!" Kagome gets up grabbing her side. While InuYasha glares at Sango.  
  
"At least we are still alive." Kagome notes.  
  
Sango glares back at InuYasha. "Yes...at least we are." InuYasha walks out of the room, embarrassed that what Sango said was rather true.  
  
"I'll go see if I can calm him down." Miroku walks out after him.  
  
"That was kind of funny!" Kagome laughs.  
  
"Poor InuYasha. That was a big hit in his pride." Sango also laughs. Shippo curls up in Kagome's arms and falls asleep. Kagome strokes Shippo's fur. Sango looks up. "I wonder why the monster attacked us. It didn't show to much of a reason..."  
  
"Yeah...It was weird." Sango sees something fly by the window so quickly she almost didn't see it. Kagome saw it too.  
  
"Sango, what was that?" Kagome sets the sleeping kitsune down.  
  
"I am not to sure what it was." Sango sits down next to Shippo.  
  
Kagome grabs her bag and begins to leave. "I'm going to back to my home for a few days. I need to restock and stuff. Bye!"  
  
"See you later Kagome." Sango waves.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome walks to the well and sits on the edge. After a few minutes she slides off the wall and lands in the future. "Ah! How good it feels to finally be back home again." Kagome's mom sees her coming and goes to start a bath. Meanwhile Kagome restocks her bag so when she decides to go back she'll be ready.  
  
"Hey sister! You came home. Did you have another fight with Inuyasha?" Souta said as he was playing his video game.  
  
"Actually no. Sango was fighting with InuYasha. I really did just come home to refill on my supplies." Kagome sits down on the couch.  
  
"How long are you going to stay this time?" Souta seemed so into his game Kagome was surprised he could even talk to her.  
  
"I think a week. I need the rest." Kagome watches Souta play.  
  
"A weeks huh? I bet InuYasha will drag you back before then." Kagome's face paled. She was about to speak but Kagome's mom yelled down to her.  
  
"You're bath is ready dear." Kagome gets up and walks to the bath.  
  
"Thanks mom!" After the bath Kagome falls asleep in her bed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
InuYasha and Miroku walk into the hut. InuYasha looks around and sniffs the air. "Sango! Shippo! Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Relax InuYasha. She went back home to rest. Don't EVEN think of going after her." Sango turns around to finish cooking and so she wouldn't have to look at InuYasha. InuYasha started to growl. Miroku, not wanting InuYasha to kill Sango changed the topic.  
  
"Lady Sango. What might you be cooking?" Miroku sits by Sango. Sango glanced at Miroku. "I'm cooking..." Sango felt an all to familiar pressure on her butt. A loud slap sounded throughout the village.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
3 days later  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Kagome. I think you should go back before InuYasha rips your head off. Even though I don't think he'd ever kill you he'll sure be angry. Anyway, good night." Souta and Kagome walk upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"You're right Souta. I guess I'll go tomorrow morning. I'm afraid that Sango and InuYasha might kill each other. Good night." Kagome shuts her door and lays down in her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Again, she glowed and the Sign of the Miko appeared on her head.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"That is IT! Kagome should be back by now. When I get a hold of her..." InuYasha was slammed into the floor with a bump forming on his head. Sango had hit him with her boomerang.  
  
"It may not be as good as Kagome's sit but it works!" Shippo laughs out. Miroku also is chuckling a bit. However Sango is not laughing.  
  
"I'm going somewhere else to stay until Kagome returns. I must make sure HE (InuYasha) does not go near Kagome."  
  
"Lady Sango....maybe you should stay in here. I know you have healed and all..."  
  
"Please do not come after me Hoshi-sama. I will be fine." With that Sango grabs her boomerang, a blanket, and a pillow as she heads off for the well.  
  
"Something is wrong with those two." Miroku and Shippo nod in agreement.  
  
"I wonder what it is..." The three boys fall into an unwilling sleep.  
  
Sango lays down right next to the well. She soon begins to glow.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting in the flowers. Sango appeared next to her. Yasuo, Nozomi, and Hikaru are sitting in a semi-circle in front of them. "We want to start your training some time over the next month. The sooner the better." Nozomi said with a smile.  
  
Sango nodded. "Sure. But how will we be training? I know we can talk in this..dream like thing but is training really possible?"  
  
Hikaru smirked. "You're going to meet us in the real world stupid." Yasuo and Nozomi glared at Hikaru. Sango quickly stood up.  
  
"We're going to have a problem getting away from InuYasha." Kagome was trying to hold Sango back from ripping Hikaru to pieces.  
  
"We will figure that out then." Yasuo looked around with a rather bored expression on his face. "Right now there is some trouble." He turned to Nozomi and Hikaru. "I'll take care of the problem. Bye now." Yasuo disappears.  
  
"I should go after him so..." Hikaru begins to disappear.  
  
"There is no need. My brother can handle whatever it is. Do you girls have any questions?" Nozomi looks at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Why do you want us to destroy Naraku for you. I mean you three seem to be stronger then us." Sango says and she sits and calms down.  
  
"To fulfill a prophecy." Hikaru unravels a scroll.  
  
Rivals are the Miko to a deadly force  
Death, decay, fear, sorrow  
All caused by foe  
Five of light will stand in the way  
Time is used for two of thee  
One betrayed will fight the four  
By the foe and for the darkness  
Only united shall they win  
Battle in the day of the dark sun  
Followed by many to each side  
The future is now  
The winner of the fight  
  
"I never heard that prophecy in my village. Can you explain any of it?" Sango looks from Hikaru to Nozomi.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Saku-neko: You hate the prophecy right? Well to bad. It was the best I could think of.  
  
Kagome: I wanna know what the junk is supposed to mean!  
  
Saku-neko: Waa! It's NOT junk. Just for that I'm not explaining it until the next chapter.  
  
Rin: *clicking on computer* Hey! We got 4 reviews so far. Saku-neko no baka. I hate to say it but the story stinks.  
  
Saku-neko: Hm.. I guess it does. Oh well! I continue for a bit anyway. *looks around to see Inuyasha cast in a huddle. Sesshomaru and InuYasha tie Saku-neko to a chair* Waa..  
  
Sango: *sits down next to Rin and clicks on Saku's story plans* Hey everyone, I found it! *Kagome and Miroku hook up the computer to a projector.*  
  
Shippo: And now a preview for the next chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
InuYasha makes his way back to the hut. As he walks inside he notices that Kagome and Sango are gone. "Miroku! What the hell were you doing? The girls are gone!"  
  
"Gone...gone! Away they went..zoom." Miroku has a stunned expression.  
  
Shippo climbs onto InuYasha's shoulder. "Miroku was hit with some sort of spell. They ran after him."  
  
InuYasha was growling now. "Who did they go after Shippo!?"  
  
"White fur.....white fur....silver and white fur!" Shippo stutters.  
  
Saku-neko: *glares at everyone* Oh well...that gives away that. Can anybody guess who the creature Shippo described is? 


End file.
